


Scotch and Advice

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Rossi helps Hotch and JJ out after a long day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

“None. We can’t help any of them.” JJ threw the files onto Hotch’s desk. “How is that even possible?” she cries. 

“Were any of them close?” Hotch asks. 

“Yeah, but that’s not a file you need to see unless we need to take it.” She informs him.

“That bad?” There were few files that JJ would refuse to tell him about.

“It was horrible.” JJ tells him. 

There’s a knock at Hotch’s door then Rossi walks in with a bottle of scotch. “The divorce papers were filed today, right?” 

“Yes.” Hotch confirmed. 

“Oh, Hotch, I’m sorry I forgot about that.” JJ apologized feeling bad about piling Hotch with her own stress. 

“Don’t worry about it JJ, you kind of ended up in the middle of our divorce. I should be apologizing to you.”

Rossi sat down in the chair by JJ. “What’s got you two so down?” 

“I’ve gotten twenty cases sent to me and we can’t help any of them because of the kinds of fucking stupid reasons.” JJ told Rossi.

“Wow, never thought I’d hear you cuss.” Rossi said. “You come across so put together.” 

JJ glared at him, “I work with the media, profilers, and serial killers for a living. Oh, also I deal with pathic detectives and the mourning families of the victims.” 

“Well, shit. I never thought about that.” Hotch confessed.

“Well, here’s some scotch for you two. I feel like you both deserve it.” Rossi slides the bottle onto Hotch’s desk. 

JJ stands up, “I think I’m good.”

“JJ, sit down.” Rossi tells her, “I’m about to give some relationship advice.”

“Okay, well now I’m definitely leaving.” 

“JJ, sit down.” Hotch commands her. “I know about New Orleans and I think you could use some advice.” 

JJ slowly sat down, “How?” 

“I checked your record the other day.”   
-  
The three grew close that night and talked about all their awful dates. JJ learned from their stories. 

“Hello?” Answered Will, who sounded very tired. “Darlin’ what are you doing up still?” 

“Sorry, I kind of forget how late, or I guess early it is. I just had a hard night and wanted to hear you voice.” 

She wasn’t going to let any of the advice she was given go to waste. Especially, when she was told she should call everyday.


End file.
